


Why Do I Bother?

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are naked in bed, and Noel is teasing his brother sexually, eventually giving in to his desires. Afterwards, they get in a fight and Noel wonders why he bothers.





	Why Do I Bother?

Pinned to the bed like a butterfly, Noel kissed Liam with gentle kisses that made a light 'smacking' sound. Liam knew Noel was teasing him as he writhed on the bed, underneath him, flesh eager for all the pleasures Noel had to offer.

"More..." Liam whispered, carding his brother's soft brown hair. Noel slipped his tongue in, and ground his hips, causing friction for both of them. Liam moaned into his brother's mouth, and brought his legs around. He bit down on Liam's lip til it bled, and tasted it's metallic flavor on his tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Noel looked into Liam's eyes, and smiled fondly. "My lover from the same mother." He whispered, his voice deep with sensuality. Liam could only nod, his long body wracked with desire, as Noel took his time. 

Moving his lips down, Noel kissed Liam's neck, leaving a large love bite. Liam whined, as that alone could have made him come. "Just say it's some bird.." Noel whispered, as he made his way down. He left several more marks, each one receiving the same reactions. Liam was putty in Noel's hands.

Noel suckled Liam's nipples as well as nipped at them with his teeth, until they could cut glass. The action felt like lightning shooting through him, and he moaned out to his brother. Noel was thoroughly enjoying the tease, but also wanted to get on with things.

Licking and probing his brother's belly button, his face touched his cock. This he kissed on its head. "Fuck, Noel, grip me, fuck me, I don't care, I need you." Liam whined.

Noel adored hearing that he needed to be needed by his baby brother, and this is what made him absolute proper mad. His cock was so hard that it ached, so he reached for lube, to make for a smooth entry. He figured he would start slow just like with the kisses, and then, move faster.

All the time Noel was fingering Liam, he was about to tear his hair out, but when Noel finally slid his cock in, it was worth it. Going back to pinning Liam's shoulders, Noel moved in and out slowly, flesh against flesh. Liam ran his fingers up Noel's back, causing him to shiver. 

Sweat began to form as Noel moved more quickly, Liam sweaty as he continued to undulate on the bed. Noel went back to giving Liam kisses, though they were a bit sloppy now.

Flesh moved against flesh as Noel pumped Liam long and hard with his throbbing cock, each man breathing prayers and curses as their bodies spiraled to the height of ecstasy. Neither wanted this to end, but they did want the ultimate high, and their whole body to reach that state of bliss.

Noel, slick with sweat, was the first to reach his bliss, giving two long thrusts and then raising up. Cock pulsing, he filled his brother with his seed until he could spill no more. He then grabbed Liam's cock and began wanking him. He was moaning and crying until he shot spurt's of his come on Noel, the bed, and himself. 

Liam grabbed Noel's hand and began licking the come off, until Noel jerked it away, and began to feed on it. 

"Liam, it's nights like these that make it worth it, ya know." 

"Noel I know what yer sayin, but don't be sappy." Liam replied.

"I'm a songwriter, everything comes from the heart, you know that?" Noel asked.

Liam let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Did you not like how special that was? I was trying to make you feel special." Noel got up and went to have a piss, without a word from Liam.

"Not a fuckin bird, Noel, only birds act like that...well, and you." Liam teased.

"I ought to slap you, but I'm not gonna, don't wan't it to be ruined for me, even if you're ungrateful." Noel grumbled.

"Can't we just fuck?" Liam asked

"Just simple fuckin" Liam added.

"Yeah, sure.." Noel's voice was nearly a whisper. He didn't know why he bothered.


End file.
